Across the forbiden sea
by Kaycee Lain
Summary: Two orphaned elves. One a Nightelf and the other a Bloodelf. Both grew up to become best of friends but both feel much more for the other. Can these two overcome the forbidden taboo known as love between them? or will they slowly fade away from each other never to be seen again? Yaoi (Nightelf x Bloodelf)


Across the forbidden sea

Disclaimer… I do not own world of Warcraft. If I did I'd be loaded and wow would be a tad bit different … Just a little.

A/N Do remember that this is a yaoi (boy x boy) story. So be gone with you if you don't like that stuff. This idea came out of nowhere so meh! I know it's weird.

Kay- Kaycolick

Mes- Mestro

On with the story….

Mestro and Kaycolick are the unlikeliest of friends in fact they should despise each other. Mestro is a Nightelf Druid and Kaycolick is a Bloodelf warlock. Both elven factions hate each other due to war and uncivil rivalries and yet…

These two are in the deepest of love. Unknown to the other of course for each thinks that the other does not feel the same and hides in fear of rejection.

"Hello Mes, How are you this fine morning Mellon nin?" (Elven for best friend)

"I am well my friend. You?" Kay sat beside Mes and smiled. "Why I'm fine as the sunwell." Now was Mes's turn to smile. He always did love his friends optimistic audited and energy. Kay always seems like he had just bathed in and soaked up the light of the sacred Sin'Dorei relic.

"I finished a quest today." Kay stated cheerfully. "You did eh?" Mes asked somewhat jokingly. "Aye! I did. Kill 20 frost Giants and collect 30 patches of there silken fur."

"Sounds horrid my friend… And yet you survived in one pice? Or wait… You much shorter than normal!"

Mes couldn't help but crack up laughing at this point. The look on Kay's face was just too priceless. Kay punched Mes in the shoulder as he glared daggers into the Nightelf's back.

"Tis not something to jeer about Mellon nin."

"Yes, yes. Truly sorry Kay, my deepest sorrows go to your sunwell. Please forgive me."

"Err….. Now your just sucking up you oaf."

Mes laughed at the remark. "I may be or I may not be. You however shall never know my friend." Kay glared sat Mes for a minuet and the shifted his gaze towards the ever graying sky of midday. "I think I shall be heading to an Inn in Dalaran seeing as it is the closest city to us our flight master can send us. Stupid human bloke. Will you be a tagging along?"

Mes thought on this for a few secrets. Seconds was all he needed to know his answer after all in was common knowledge for them. "Indeed I shall. We have been apart for far too long Mellon nin. Tis time to catch up Sin'Dorei."

Kay was visibly ecstatic as the road up to the Bat and Griffin handler. They gave the man there silver and copper they owed him and he set them on there way for Dalaran.

Now is the perfect time for a bit of background information. Mestro and Kaycolick were abandoned and orphaned as young elflings. Both sets of parents up and left leaving the two baby's in the Shattrath orphanage. The two grew up together with other children from different factions and races but they never clicked per say with any of the others.

No from the start Kaycolick and Mestro were the best of friends and Mellon nin even before they could utter a word.

They both know that they should hate each other. They know there on different sides and they know the love they feel for each other is one of the worst taboos of their land and that's why they keep quiet about it. Even to each other.

Both elves try and do as many neutral quests and activities as possible. However when the time comes that they must part ways they stay in contact through the Mail and try to hurry themselves up to see the other again.

After landing in the huge glimmering city the elves set search for the Inn they preferred. "Hello ma'am may we have either two rooms or a room with two beds inside please?" The Inn keeper looked up at Mes and shook her head.

"Only got one room left lades but the beds a king sized. You'd both have more then enough room. Course one of ya could sleep on the floor." Mes glanced back at Kay to see what his thoughts on the matter were. Kay nodded as he desperately tried to hide his blush. "We'll take it for a week please. Thank you ma'am."

"Your Welcome boys. Good night an remember if ya want more time or anything else just ask."

"Alright. Thank you again."

They went into the room they were given. Both nervous and blushing. "Well my friend you should take the bed… I'll sleep on the floor alright?" Kay looked up at Mes in shock. "No I'll sleep on the floor. It's not big deal."

"You were just questing hard Mellon nin. Rest in the bed. That's an order."

Kay's eyes widened at the commanding tone of his friends voice. "A.. Alright Mes."

They shuffled around for awhile before settling in for bed. "Quel kaima Mes."

"Quel kaima my friend." (Elven for 'sleep well') Kaycolick could not sleep though. Thoughts of Mes were keeping him awake. Finally Kay decided now was as good a Time as any to talk to Mes… Even if Mes was asleep now.

"Mes? … Hey Mes? Are you still awake?"

"I am now … What is it Kay?"

Kay shifted uncomfortably. He didn't really know what he wanted to say or how to say it.

"Well… Um that it.."

"Out with it Kaycolick. I want my sleep."

"I was wondering if you liked me? As in less of a friend and more of a….. Love interest?" Kay rushed through the first part of his question but slowed down as he thought of what Mes was to him. He really did like Mes even if it was forbidden. Now was the time for Mes to answer… Kay and Mes sat in uncomfortable silence Kay growing all the more uncertain and anxious with the passing seconds.

"Please if you don't feel anything… Just.. Just forget everything I said alright? I'll leave in the morning and go back to Silvermoon. You won't ever see me again." Mes was still silent after Kay's plea. "I'm going for a walk Mestro. I'm, I'm sorry I did this."

Kaycolick walked out of the rental room and out of the Inn, he made his way to a garden darkened by the night sky and sat down beside a water fall.

"I should never, never have said anything. Tis only a hopeless dream of mine. Why would a Nightelf care for a Bloodelf such as me?" Tears ran dow the Sin'Dorei's cheeks as he rethought about the whole incident.

Back in the room Mes shook himself out of his shocked state and ran out of the room to look for his Mellon nin. Kaycolick was still hunched over near the water fall crying when Mes had come across him. "Stupid fool you are Kaycolick. Stupid, stupid, stupid, sin'Dorei. Now you've lost absolutely everything you've ever cared about or known. Stupid!"

Mes gently put his hand on Kay's shoulder startlingly the other elf. "Please refrain from insulting yourself Mellon nin. You are anything but stupid." Kaycolick sat and stared at the ground tears calming down now. "Are you made at me? Do you wish to never glance my way again ? If so I'll…" Mes cut him off there.

"Stop that. If I could never see you again I would be saddened. Kaycolick? You have feelings for me correct ?" Kay nodded. "That, Is good." Mes pulled the Sin'Dorei up to his feet to look him in the eyes. "Aye, tis very good. Have you any ideas as to why Kaycolick?"

Kaycolick shook his head as he refused to hope for anything more. Mes chuckled at his normally strong determined friend reduced to this nervous mess. "Tis good because my feelings for you outweigh the love I have for the moon, the love the blood elves feel for the sunwell, and anything else special and revered in this war torn world.

Kay was shocked to say the least. Slowly he moved his head up to see the others face. What he saw was pure love and warmth. That of which an elven bond can produce.

"I.. I love you as you love me Mestro."

Mes smiled and leaned down to catch the smaller Eli's lips in a loving kiss. "And I love you even more than that." Kay smiled up at Mes knowing that this would be an endless loop of 'I love you.'

They went back to the Inn hand in hand happy to have each other in this world that's almost never safe. "Goodnight melamin. (Elven word for 'my love') I love you and tomorrow we shall do something special I think."

"we definitely should.I love you too Mes. Sleep well."

Both elves feel fast asleep on the king sized bed cuddled up to the other in a unbreakable bond of true elven love.

A/N… I know this was extremely cheesy and cutesy but leave me alone! I had this idea really randomly and I had to write it. I think it came out very well.


End file.
